<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гакт и Iconiq by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159433">Гакт и Iconiq</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gackt (Musician) RPF, iconiq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто секс.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gackt/Iconiq</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Я никогда раньше не писала гетных постельных сцен.<br/>2) Я мало что знаю про Айконик и прошу прощения у фанатов за возможные косяки.<br/>3) Нет, я не знаю, правда ли они встречались или это выдумки журналистов, но мне импонирует эта прекрасная женщина, и с Гактом они были бы очень красивой парой.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как так могло случиться, что один из самых завидных холостяков Японии до сих пор не женат?</p><p>Произнося эту фразу, Айконик глядела на Гакта насмешливыми глазами поверх бокала. Сквозь тонкий хрусталь видна была улыбка. Гакт невольно улыбнулся в ответ и состроил недоуменное выражение лица.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, кто этот холостяк, — ответил он. — А если вы на меня намекаете, то я бы не завидовал моей жене. Вот моя сестра говорит, что поставит памятник из чистого золота на могиле той женщины, которая проживет со мной в браке хотя бы год.<br/>— Я бы рискнула, — отозвалась девушка с вызовом. — Ради памятника из чистого золота можно же рискнуть. Вы так не думаете?<br/>— Вами, — ответил Гакт с нажимом, наклоняясь к ее уху и почти касаясь его губами, — я бы рисковать не стал. Вы мне нравитесь и без памятника.</p><p>Айконик быстро взглянула на него, улыбнулась и вручила ему свой пустой бокал.</p><p>— Поухаживаете за дамой? Памятника не обещаю, но спасибо скажу.</p><p>От ее улыбки у Гакта в голове расплавилось несколько важных проводков. Он задумчиво повертел в пальцах бокал.</p><p>— Давайте поужинаем как-нибудь вместе? У меня вино лучше.</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, он прошел к бару и вернулся к Айконик. Протянул ей наполненный бокал.</p><p>— Ну так что?<br/>— Как-нибудь — обязательно. Спасибо, — ответила девушка, делая глоток. — Только с вином вы не угадали. Я люблю белое.<br/>— Хорошо. Будет белое. Так все-таки?<br/>— Вы меня на свидание приглашаете?<br/>— Если вам надо уточнять такие вещи, то лучше, наверное, не буду.</p><p>Айконик протянула ему визитку.</p><p>— Позвоните мне, когда будете свободны. И запомните: вино белое, а не красное.<br/>— Хоть зеленое, — улыбнулся Гакт, убирая визитку во внутренний карман пиджака.<br/>— А вы и это можете?<br/>— Я всё могу, — скромно признался Гакт и даже покраснел немного. — Надо только подобрать правильный краситель…</p><p>Айконик звонко рассмеялась.</p><p>— Мне нравится ваш юмор, — сказала она. — Могу поспорить, что за это вас женщины редко хвалят.<br/>— Обычно я за шутки получаю пощечину, а не номер телефона.</p><p>Глаза девушки стали еще больше и круглее.</p><p>— Что же вы им такое говорите?</p><p>Гакт пожал плечами.</p><p>— Глупости какие-нибудь обычно. Я очень стеснительный и начинаю нести всякую чепуху.<br/>— Это интересно… Можно пример? Из недавнего.<br/>— Ну… Вот недавно на такой же вечеринке я прошептал девушке на ухо, указав на ближайший стол, что мог бы прямо там, прямо при всех. Она почему-то обиделась.<br/>— Почему бы, действительно. Сколько же вы тогда выпили, что выдали такое?<br/>— Много. — Гакт вздохнул. — У меня был тяжелый день.<br/>— Жалко, — произнесла Айконик, пряча улыбку за бокалом, — что тут нет стола.<br/>— Стол для этого совсем не обязателен.</p><p>Гакт осторожно оттеснил девушку в самый угол и приобнял за талию.</p><p>— Я же сказал, что всё могу… — прошептал он, наклоняясь к ее лицу.</p><p>Он повернулся так, чтобы людям в зале не было видно за ним девушки и осторожно коснулся губами ее губ. Поцелуй вышел довольно детский, но его на данном этапе это вполне устраивало.</p><p>***<br/>Свидание состоялось не так скоро, как хотелось бы обоим.</p><p>— Вы мне так и не позвонили, — сказала Айконик с лукавой улыбкой, когда они случайно встретились в коридорах Avex'a.<br/>— Я был очень занят. Мне жаль. Но может я смогу искупить вину, пригласив вас на ужин сегодня?<br/>— Пригласите — посмотрим.<br/>— Приглашаю. Выбирайте ресторан.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Пора бы нам перейти на «ты». Что думаете? — произнес Гакт, наполняя в какой-то по счету раз бокал своей спутницы.<br/>— Я думаю, сначала надо выпить на брудершафт. — Айконик широко улыбнулась и пригубила вино.<br/>— Это же вроде бы европейская традиция? — вскинув брови, ответил Гакт.<br/>— А вы когда-нибудь это делали?<br/>— Не приходилось. Но я не против попробовать.</p><p>Гакт передвинул свой стул ближе к Айконик. Они выпили на брудершафт и поцеловали друг друга в щеку.</p><p>— Так целуются, да? — спросил Гакт, приблизив свое лицо к лицу девушки. — Как-то слишком светски, не находишь?<br/>— Ну… — Айконик прищурилась и даже не попыталась отстраниться. — Возможны варианты…</p><p>Гакт поймал ее губы. От нее приятно пахло вином и духами с каким-то цветочным ароматом. Губы у нее были мягкие и податливые. Она запрокинула голову навстречу его языку. Да, целоваться она умела, и мастерски.</p><p>— Хм… — произнесла девушка, откинувшись на спинку стула и взяв бокал с вином.<br/>— Что «хм»? — Гакт взял ее за руку.<br/>— Просто «хм». Я думаю, что мы уже опустошили погреба в этом ресторане, и можно пойти куда-нибудь еще.<br/>— Тебе здесь не нравится? — Гакт все еще держал ее за руку.<br/>— Я, наверное, очень пожалею, что говорю это, — ответила Айконик после некоторого молчания, — но с тобой я бы согласилась пойти куда угодно.</p><p>Она села, подперев щеку рукой, и улыбнулась, посмотрела Гакту прямо в лицо.</p><p>— Ты очень милая. — Гакт нежно коснулся губами ее руки. — Я, наверное, рискую получить сейчас звонкую пощечину, но у меня дома погреба получше, чем здесь. Да, это намек.<br/>— Ты думаешь, что я так сразу соглашусь, да? — Айконик сделал суровое лицо, но по чертикам в глазах было видно, что она смеется над ним.<br/>— Ну… При всем уважении… Ты не производишь впечатления девушки, которая будет ждать до третьего свидания. И я не имею в виду ничего плохого… Слишком честные девушки меня всегда пугали.<br/>— Слишком порядочные мужчины еще страшнее. Но ты и правда сильно рискуешь, говоря такие вещи девушке в лицо. Кто-нибудь может и врезать тебе.<br/>— Именно поэтому я ношу солнечные очки на свидания. Они прочные, а еще за ними можно прятать синяки.<br/>— Ох, после такого признания… Вызовем такси или пойдем пешком?<br/>— Пешком, если тебя не пугает пройти полтора квартала.<br/>— Не пугает.<br/>— Улыбнись еще раз. От твоей улыбки мое каменное сердце смягчается.</p><p>***<br/>— У тебя всегда так темно?<br/>— Разумеется. Я же вампир. Ты разве не знала?<br/>— Подозревала…</p><p>Он обнял ее за талию и притянул к себе, наклоняясь к ее шее.</p><p>— И тебе не страшно? — спросил он, осторожно целуя ее за ухом. — Что если я съем тебя?<br/>— У меня цепочка серебряная.<br/>— Это все глупости.<br/>— Ну, конечно. Настоящие вампиры могут гулять под дождем, курят и пьют…<br/>— Да. Я-то точно знаю, я про них книгу написал и кино снял…<br/>— Я знаю… Может, поцелуешь меня уже?..<br/>— Я подумаю над этим… Иди сюда…</p><p>Он вдруг резко, почти грубо толкнул ее на кровать. Она негромко ойкнула от неожиданности. Глаза ее широко распахнулись. Гакт шумно вдохнул и опустился на пол. Он задрал подол ее длинного платья, провел ладонями по ее затянутым в чулки ногам, пробираясь выше. Айконик вздрогнула от нетерпения и зарылась пальцами в его волосы. Гакт поднял голову и посмотрел на нее. Он рывком приподнялся и поймал ее губы. Крепко сжал ее в объятиях, прижав ее к кровати. Одной рукой крепко обняв девушку, второй он пробрался под ее платье. Айконик приподнялась, помогая ему снять с нее белье. Целуя ее шею и лицо, он стянул с нее платье и сорвал лифчик.</p><p>Гакт приподнялся на руках и окинул взглядом распростертое на его кровати обнаженное тело. Плоский живот, широкие бедра, упругие круглые груди… Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, она вытянулась, как модель во время эротической фотосессии, давая ему возможность рассмотреть все, что ему захочется…</p><p>— Я уже говорил тебе, — прошептал Гакт, оглаживая ее грудь, — что ты очень красивая?<br/>— Последние минут десять — точно нет, — отозвалась она, томно прикрыв глаза и обвивая руками его шею.<br/>— Ты потрясающе красива…</p><p>Гакт опустил голову и осторожно провел языком по ее животу. Осторожно развел ее ноги. Она негромко застонала, почувствовав его язык внутри себя. От каждого движения его языка и пальцев у нее перехватывало дыхание. Она снова притянула его к себе и, обвив его руками и ногами, жадно припала к его губам. Гакт на несколько мгновений оторвался от нее, снял с себя одежду. Теперь уже ему пришлось почувствовать, как по его телу блуждает пристальный взгляд. Он невольно усмехнулся этому.</p><p>— Нравится?<br/>— Ну… Так…</p><p>Айконик потрепала его по волосам. Он поймал ее руку и прижал к губам. Провел языком по тыльной стороне ладони и переместился на запястье. Айконик хихикнула. «Щекотно!»</p><p>— У тебя такая нежная кожа… — Гакт продолжал покрывать поцелуями ее руку. — Мне нравится.<br/>— Только кожа? — Она кокетливо прищурилась. — А все остальное?<br/>— Ну… Так… — передразнивая ее интонацию, ответил Гакт.</p><p> Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в шею. Зарылся пальцами в ее волосы. Поцеловал ее в губы. С силой сжал ее груди. Стал жадно целовать их. Под его прикосновениями она таяла, как воск; жадно отзывалась на каждую ласку. Он проник в нее пальцами, и она в голос застонала, впившись со всей силой в его спину ногтями.</p><p>— Хочешь меня? — прошептал он, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как меняется ее лицо при каждом его движении.</p><p>Она молча кивнула быстрым, неуловимым движением и притянула его к себе. Изо всех сил впилась в него поцелуем. Гакт крепко сжал ее в объятиях. Он чувствовал, что ее тело уже изнывает от нетерпения. И именно поэтому не торопился. Он снова стал целовать ее грудь и шею. Сжал ее бедра, заставляя развести ноги.</p><p>— Возьми меня… — прошептала она.</p><p>И он взял ее. Взял так, что у самого голова закружилась. Она выгнулась под ним и обхватила его ногами за пояс. Она сжала его внутри себя. Гакт издал что-то среднее между рыком и стоном.</p><p>— Тебе нравится?..<br/>— Да…</p><p>***<br/>Они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, иногда целовались и шептали что-нибудь чуть слышно. Обоих клонило в сон. Гакт уже задремал, когда почувствовал, как Айконик приподнялась на кровати.</p><p>— Ты что? — спросил он, осторожно касаясь ее плеча.<br/>— Нет, ничего. — Она склонилась над ним и поцеловала его в висок. — Но ты разве не попросишь меня уйти?<br/>— Что за глупости? — он притянул ее к себе. — Я тебя никуда не пущу среди ночи. Ты будешь спать здесь.<br/>— Хорошо, — мурлыкнула она, утыкаясь в его плечо. — Не люблю спать одна…<br/>— Я тоже. С женщиной спится крепче.<br/>— Сплошная эксплуатация женщин, — фыркнула она.</p><p>Он поцеловал ее и обнял так, чтобы им обоим было удобно лежать, укрыл их одеялом.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи.<br/>— Спокойной ночи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>